An Elemental's Adventure
by Kj-311
Summary: *Rewrite of Elemental Aspects* Follow the story of Restania Greenwood one of the last of her race, as she joins Thorin and Co. on their journey and finds that you can find what you are looking for in the least likely of places.
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo Baggins a hobbit from Hobbiton was about to go on an adventure. Not that he would believe you if you told him so. In fact if anyone had told him this, he would have been the first one to scoff and shake his head probably letting you know in his polite hobbit way that you were indeed going crazy. No matter, whether Mr. Baggins wanted it or not an adventure was indeed what he would get.

It began as many tales often do in the most unlikely of places, his front stoop. The weather was clear and cool and he had decided to take full advantage of it. He was sitting on the bench on his stoop with his faithful pipe alongside him. Little did he know that his decision to take in the fine weather would inadvertently change his life forever.

He had just refilled his pipe with old toby and had settled back on his bench when he saw a tall man and small women come over the crest of the hill. He wouldn't have given them any thought at all except that they very rarely got human visitors to the shire.

The man he noticed was dressed in a long grey robe with a large grey pointed hat to match. His hair and beard which were both very long were grey and in his hand he carried a tall staff.

The woman was short, taller than Bilbo himself by several inches mind you, but much shorter than her grey clad companion. Her long chestnut hair flowed free except for the two braids in the front at her temples that wrapped around her head and were held together where they met in the back. She was clad in colors of the earth dark brown leggings that were covered by knee high brown boots of leather. Her top was as a dark green that matched the leaves in the trees. What stood out most to Bilbo though were her ears. She had the ears of an elf. "But surly that can't be right for she is much too short for that" Bilbo thought.

He was pulled out of his musings on her heritage when the pair stopped at his front gate. Perhaps they were lost. "Good morning." He greeted them.

The man in grey studied Bilbo intently for a moment before smiling. "Do you mean to wish me good morning or mean that it is a good morning whether I wish it or not"

The women then spoke up laughter in her eyes "Perhaps he means that he feels good on this particular morning or that it is a morning on which to feel good on".

Bilbo was slightly flustered who were these two who played games with words so easily? "All of them at once I suppose." He answered hesitantly and watched as the man's face fell. Bilbo couldn't help but feel he had failed some kind of test. "Can I help you?" Hoping he could get these two on their way so they would leave him in peace

"That remains to be seen" The two travelers shared a long look, appearing to have a conversation that did not require words. Finally the woman looked to Bilbo. "We are looking for someone to share in an adventure with us."

Bilbo almost choked on the smoke he had just inhaled looking at her as though she had suddenly sprouted an extra head. "Now I don't suppose anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures." He stood and headed to his mailbox "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things that make you late for dinner."

Bilbo who had during this time taken the mail out of his box started to go thought it. Over acting his interest in what was sure to be boring mail he hmmed and awwed acting as though they were of the upmost importance hoping these two would get the message that he wished them to leave.

The women looked to the man rolling her eyes at the exaggerated actions wondering what was so special about this hobbit that Gandalf would use no other.

When Bilbo realized they were not fooled by his actions he puffed on his pipe a few times to put it out and saying "Good Morning" Headed up the stairs to his front door.

"To thing we would be good morninged by Belladonna Took's son" the grey man said looking at the female "As if we were selling buttons at the door"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You've changed and not entirely for the Better Bilbo Baggins"

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Bilbo asked aggravation clear in his tone.

"Well you know my name though you don't remember I belong to it. I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means me. This is one of my travelling companions Restania Greenwood."

The women stepped forward and bowed lightly "At your service Mr. Baggins"

Bilbo could do nothing but nod to her. His mind racing Gandalf he had heard that name before and then it hit him. "Not Gandalf the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks. Old Took used to have them on midsummers eve. I had no idea you were still in business."

Restania couldn't help the burst of laughter that fell from her lips. Gandalf's face had gone from remarkably proud to remarkably sullen in just a few seconds. After giving Restania a sour look he turned back to Bilbo "Where else should I be?" Bilbo shrugged slightly looking slightly sheepish.

"Well I'm pleased to find you remember something about me even if it's only my fireworks."

Restania looked up noticing how late in the morning it was if they wished to meet their companions they would need to leave soon. "Gandalf we must be on our way soon if we are to meet them at the appointed time."

Gandalf nodded to her "You are quite right" He looked back towards Bilbo noticing he had been trying to sneak back to into his home while they were distracted. "Well that's decided, it will be very good for you and most amusing for us." Looking to Restania he said "We will inform the others."

Restania glanced up at the hobbits face and had to suppress her laughter. He was terrified but if she read him the way she thought she had there was a tiny spark of excitement there as well. Perhaps Gandalf knew what he was doing after all.

"Inform the others…..no wait, wait, we do not want any adventures here, not today I suggest you try over the hill or across the water." He scampered up his steps and pushed his door open quickly trying to escape. "Good morning" he said before slamming the door shut and the sound of a lock being engaged could be heard.

"Well that went well then didn't it?" Restania said laughing.

Gandalf gave her a bland look before heading up to the door and using his staffed carved a moon rune into it. It would be a sign to the others a way to let them know this was the place. He glanced inside the window one last time and then headed down the steps. Restania fell into step with him glancing back at the pretty green door. They would be back tonight and hopefully if Gandalf knew what he was doing they would have their burglar.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo had quite put this morning's strange meeting out of his mind while he prepared himself dinner. The fish was frying and the vegetables were almost done simmering.

He had just plated his dinner and seasoned it when he heard his doorbell being wrung. Wondering who could be bothering him at this time of evening he rose. "Perhaps it is simply Hamfast looking to borrow something" But as he soon discovered it was not Hamfast at all.

In his doorway stood a dwarf, a tall dwarf with a balding head, dark beard and many, many tattoos covering his skin. He was quite intimidating. "Dwalin at your service."

Bilbo made a small choking noise before regaining his manners. "Bilbo Baggins at yours." He said tying his robe.

Dwalin came in and took off his cloak as Bilbo asked "Do we know each other?"

Dwalin replied stiffly "No" and moved further into the hole glancing around as though looking for something. "Which way laddie is it down here?"

Bilbo was thoroughly confused what was this dwarf talking about? "Is what down where?"

"Supper, he said there'd be food and lots of it." Dwalin answered leaving Bilbo more confused than before.

"He said? Who Said?"

Bilbo wondered how he came to be in his own kitchen watching a dwarf eat his dinner and whether he would be able to eat something himself soon. He was shaken from his thoughts by said dwarf. "Very good this, anymore?"

"What" It took Bilbo a moment to realize the dwarf was still hungry and was asking for more. "Oh yes, yes" He reached over and grabbed the biscuits that were on his windowsill plucking one for himself he handed them to Dwalin with a "Help yourself"

Bilbo watched Dwalin grab one and shove it into his mouth almost whole. "It's just that I wasn't expecting company" Hoping to make the dwarf realize he wasn't all that welcome.

When his doorbell rang his jerked around toward it. "That will be the door" Dwalin said through a mouthful of food.

When Bilbo answered the door he was surprised to see another dwarf this one was shorter than the first. He was white of head and beard but looked to Bilbo to be related somehow to the first. "Balin at your service" He said smiling at Bilbo.

"Good Evening" Bilbo said quite forgetting his manners for a moment.

"Yes, yes it is" Balin replied looking up at the sky "Though I think it might rain later. Am I late?"

"Late for what?" Bilbo asked with a large amount of concern

Instead of answering Balin shouted in delight and headed to where Dwalin had just appeared. "Evening brother." Balin said and Bilbo thought well that explains that then.

"By my beard you are shorter and whiter than last we met." Dwalin replied back

"Whiter not shorter. Sharp enough for both us." Bilbo watched the two brother's laugh with one another though he was thoroughly confused when they slammed their heads together then continued to laugh after wards. How did that not hurt?

Bilbo watched in concern as Dwalin led Balin straight to his pantry. "Excuse me, sorry hate to interrupt but the thing is im not entirely certain you're in the right house." Balin and Dwalin continued to talk obviously not listening to their host.

"It's not that I don't like visitors. I like visitors as much as the next hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting. The thing is I don't know either of you not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt but I had to speak my mind, I'm sorry. Both the dwarves stopped their conversation and looked at Bilbo once he had finished.

"Apology accepted" Balin said as Dwalin turned to fill the tankard he had in his hand. "Oi now fill it up brother don't stint." He then said turning back to the taller Dwarf.

Bilbo felt as though he hadn't spoken at all. It was almost a relief when the doorbell rang again. Figuring it to be Gandalf he answered the door. It wasn't Gandalf. Instead it was two more dwarves. These two were obviously younger than the two he was already entertaining.

The one on the left was a pale haired dwarf with several braids throughout his hair and two smaller braids coming down from his moustache. Clad in a mauve grey tunic and a coat with fur to match he looked to be the older of the two standing before him.

The one on the right and the younger if Bilbo's guess was right had dark hair. He carried no braids whatsoever something Bilbo thought was odd. What was odder still was the lack of facial hair. Didn't most dwarves pride themselves on their beards? This one was clad in a teal grey color with a coat that contained less fur then the older one.

"Fili" The blonde said, "and Kili" said the brunette, "At your service" The pair said in unison.

"Brothers?" Bilbo thought, "They look nothing alike."

"You must be Mr. Boggins." Kili said grinning

"Nope you can't come in you've come to the wrong house." Bilbo said trying to close the door.

Kili stilled it easily and asked "Has it been cancelled?"

"No one told us" Fili added

"Cancelled? No Nothings been cancelled." Bilbo said confused

"Well that's a relief" Kili said and pushed his way into Bilbo's home followed closely by his brother.

Kili handed his weapons to Bilbo before immediately taking off to explore his host's home leaving Bilbo with Fili. Fili began to take off his own weapons piling them into Bilbo's arms on top of his brothers. "Careful with these I just had them sharpened" Fili said as Kili came back in

"It's nice this place did you do it yourself?" Kili asked as he started to scrape his boots on what looked to be a wooden chest of some sort.

"What? Oh no it's been in the family for years." Bilbo answered distractedly before realizing what Kili was doing. "That's my mother's glory box can you please no do that."

"Fili, Kili come on give us a hand" Dwalin said coming into the entryway and Bilbo had never been more grateful for a dwarf.

"Mr. Dwalin" Kili responded throwing his arm around Dwalin's shoulders and moving into the dining room with him.

"Let's shove this in the hole otherwise we will never get everyone in." Balin said and Bilbo felt his stomach drop. "Everyone how many more are there?" he asked in panic.

He didn't have much more time to muse on Balin's words as the doorbell rang once again. He finally let his frustration take over. "No, No there's nobody home" He called out dropping all the weapons he'd had in his arms. "Go away and bother somebody else. There are far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If this is some nutter's idea of a joke I can only say it is in very poor taste." He opened his door and watched in despair as a sea of dwarves fell forward into his hallway. When he looked up he was almost unsurprised to see Gandalf and Restania standing behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo stood in the middle of his hallway trying to piece together just how his home had become besieged by 12 Dwarves a wizard and an elf (at least that's what Bilbo thought Restania was).

The dwarves had been pillaging his pantry for the past 10 minutes taking everything that was edible while he stood in the center trying to get them to put everything they had grabbed back. He was of course being ignored. He almost fell over when he saw the most rotund dwarf (Bilbo vaguely remembered he was called Bombur) carrying 3 blocks of cheese at once. "That's a tad excessive isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?"

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block" The dwarf in the funny hat answered.

Bilbo was about to reply when he saw the almost deaf dwarf carrying in a chair from the other room he rushed over to try and stop him. "No, No, No, that's Grandpas chair take it back please!"

"I cannot hear ya laddie" The dwarf said as he continued into the dining room.

Bilbo went back towards the pantry just as Gandalf and Restania came into the hallway trying to do a head count. They were interrupted by a dwarf holding a tray with tea. "Excuse me Mr. Gandalf could I tempt either of you with a cup of chamomile."

"Oh no thank you Dori a little red wine for me I think" Gandalf replied.

"I will take some tea master dwarf" Dori smiled at her and handed her the cup he had just poured.

"Let's see now we have Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur Bombur, Dori, Nori, and Ori." Gandalf said counting them off and pointing them out to Restania.

They were approached by Bifur who said something in a language Restania vaguely recognized as Khuzdul the language of the dwarves. "Yes your quite right Bifur" Gandalf responded.

"Did you understand a word he just said?" Restania asked

"Of course I did" Gandalf replied but his eyes told a different story. "We appear to be one dwarf short." He said changing the subject

It was Dwalin who answered "He is late is all; he travelled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come"

Both Restania and Gandalf nodded.

Dori came in then carrying what looked to be the wine Gandalf had requested. "Mr. Gandalf a little red wine as requested. It's got a fruity bouquet."

"Ah Cheers" Gandalf said and downed the wine looking saddened when he realized how small a glass he had been given. Restania almost choked on her tea at the look and decided that the best course to cover it up was to head back into the dining room.

Gandalf smiled following her back in and handed her a plate. "Best go ahead my dear there won't be much left I don't imagine by the time they finish." He said nodding towards the gathered dwarves.

She smiled heading his advice choosing to stand against the wall and observe. It was quite the scene the dwarves were laughing and throwing food at and to one another.

It was a little later when she realized that Bilbo was truly flustered catching his arm in her hand she asked quietly "What can I do to help you Mr. Baggins? Consider me at your service."

He stared up at her in gratitude. "We could use some more ale I believe." He said but before either of them could move Fili climbed onto the table walking over the food with tankards in his hands asking "Who wants an ale?" and passing them out as he went.

They both just stared for a moment. Dwalin was in the middle of pouring his ale into Oin's horn when Bilbo turned around and stalked back towards the kitchen. Restania stayed in the dining room watching as Oin blew the ale out his horn and the dwarves suddenly started to have a drinking and burping competition before turning and heading towards the kitchen herself. She came in just as Bilbo was saying to Nori "Excuse me that is a doily not a dishcloth."

"Buts it's full of holes" Bofur answered cheekily and winked at a smiling Restania

"It's supposed to look like that is crochet." Bilbo answered unaware he was being picked on.

"Oh and a wonderful game it is too if you've got the balls for it." Bofur answered back and grinned when Restania burst into laughter.

"You and I are going to be great friends I think" Restania said still laughing when Bilbo stalked towards Gandalf.

"Aye lass I believe you may be correct." Bofur proclaimed cheerily before messing with Nori and running back towards the dining room.

Restania smiled again as Nori chased him out and turned back to Gandalf in time to hear him ask. "My dear Bilbo what on earth is the matter."

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked sarcastically "Im surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?"

"They are quite a merry gathering once you get used to them" Restania said earning a glare from Bilbo.

"I don't want to get used to them." He retorted then turned to look back at Gandalf "Look at the state of my kitchen." Bilbo said waving his arms around then he led them into the hall "There is mud trolling the carpet. They have pillaged the pantry. Im not even going to tell you what they've done to the bathroom they have all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they are doing in my house.

Bilbo would have continued on had it not been for Ori coming out of the dining room. "Excuse me I don't mean to interrupt but what should I do with my plate."

Restania went to take it from him but was beaten to it by Fili "Here ya go Ori give it to me." He said and promptly through it to his brother who bounced it to the kitchen and a waiting Bifur.

This happened with a few other dishware items before the rhythmic pounding and stomping started. Bilbo was beside himself "Excuse me that's my mother's west farthing china it's over 100 years old

Bilbo ran into the dining room and Gandalf and Restania came in just in time to hear him shouting. "Can you not do that you'll blunt them?"

Bofur simply said in response "Ohhh do you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives."

That's when the singing began.

Blunt the knives and bend the forks!  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -

Cut the cloth and tread the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if any are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!  
So, carefully, carefully with the plates!

As they finished singing Bilbo rushed into the kitchen and stopped in shock, for there on his kitchen counter sat all his plates, bowls and utensils. He turned red slightly knowing he was being laughed at. Even he began to smile.

That was until of course he heard the loud and heavy knock on his door. All the dwarves quieted and looked to the door expectantly.

It was Gandalf who broke the sudden silence "He is here."


	4. Chapter 4

"Restania I believe it would be wise for you to be introduced first therefore I shall ask you to answer the door." Gandalf said quietly

Restania nodded before heading into the hall and opening the door. On the stoop stood a dwarf but not the kind she had expected.

"He is striking"

It had been her first conscious thought upon seeing him. He was taller than she was not that that said much and was clad in deep midnight blue that made him look all the more regal. He had dark hair with just a touch of grew beginning to show through and the most intense ice blue eyes she had ever seen.

While Restania took him in Thorin in turn studied her. He had been surprised when a female had answered the door but once that surprise had faded he could see she was indeed quite a stunningly creature. She had a beautiful angular face and kind eyes. The thing that made him tense slightly was her ears. She had the ears of an elf though it was clear the more he observed her that she was not a full blooded one.

Gandalf came in to see why no sound had been made and the dwarf's attention swung around to the wizard. "Gandalf I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I got lost twice. Wouldn't have found it all if not for the mark on the door."

Restania found her feet glued to the floor. "He has a beautiful voice." She thought "Strong and deep with just a hint of rumble to it."

Bilbo who had come in during the conversation sputtered out. "There is no mark on the door it was painted a week ago."

Gandalf looked ready to shake the hobbit so Restania spoke up "There is a mark I watched Gandalf put it there myself."

She turned to the dwarf that had just arrived and bowed slightly saying. "I am Restania Greenwood at your service"

Thorin was surprised she had the voice of an angel. He inclined his head and with a small smile said. "A pleasure my lady."

She smiled at him in relief he hadn't immediately hated her as Gandalf warned he might.

"He has a deep rooted hatred of elves it is best to be on your guard I cannot promise he will appreciate your willingness to help." Gandalf had said.

But he had not been unkind as a matter of fact he had been almost gentlemanly or as close as dwarves came to that anyway.

The dwarf's voice shook her out of her thoughts. "I believe you said you would find me a burglar, certainly she is not your pick." He turned to Restania "No offense meant my lady"

"She is not your burglar." Gandalf spoke up and then pushed Bilbo forward "This is your burglar. Bilbo Baggins, Restania Greenwood allow me to introduce the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin looked at Bilbo first. "Tell Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting."

Bilbo was confused "Pardon me?"

Thorin paced around Bilbo as much a scare tactic as a way to gauge his strength and abilities. "Axe or sword what's your weapon of choice."

Bilbo who had grown tired of being eyed up and down by the new comer answered "Well I do have some skill at Conckers If you must know but I fail to see how that's relevant." His answer had started out strong and ended weakly.

"I thought as much he looks more like a grocer then a burglar." Thorin said before turning to Restania "and you Lady Greenwood, what is your weapon of choice." Surprise flashed across Restania's face at the question and Thorin clarified "Gandalf would not have asked you here if he had not meant you to join our company."

"I am skilled with both bow and sword." Restania answered with no hesitation.

Gandalf added "She also has several other talents that will not go amiss in your quest."

Thorin looked her up and down again sizing her up. She had clearly traveled extensively in the wild before. She was not a weakling like the hobbit and would not slow them down.

He was a little leery of her gender however that was more in a protective sense, for dwarves protected their women fiercely. "Very well, I do at least approve of this choice, your hobbit however I still have reservations about."

Restania could see the tension building in Gandalf's shoulders and decided a distraction was needed. "Come Master Oakenshield, I would imagine you are hungry, let us find you something to eat."

Thorin nodded, following her. "That would be much appreciated."

In just a few minutes Restania had served him a large bowl of meaty stew and some ale. "Here you are im afraid this bunch ate our poor host out of most everything else."

Thorin tasted it then looked up at her "It is most delicious"

She smiled down at him gently and moved over to stand against the wall behind Gandalf allowing the conversation to simply flow around her.

Thorin was half way through his second bowl of stew when Balin turned the conversation towards their task. "What news from the meeting of Ered Luin did they all come?"

"Aye Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin answered lowly and Restania couldn't help but think that said meeting had not gone as planned.

"And what do the dwarves of the iron hills say, Dain staying with us? Dwalin asked.

Thorin paused in eating and Restania knew her thinking had been correct these dwarves had been abandoned. "They will not come" He finally said and all the dwarves' faces fell. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Thorin continued.

Restania was surprised at the anger she began to feel on these dwarves' behalf. Why would their kin not come? Restania knew that the dwarves had split themselves after the fall, some going to the Iron hills, others following Thorin to the Blue Mountains. It would be a dangerous task she knew but did these dwarves have no wish to see their home again?

Her angered thoughts were interrupted by Bilbo. "You're going on a quest?" The poor fellow seemed to be the only one who didn't know what task was before them.

"Bilbo how about a little more light my dear fellow" Gandalf asked as though just remembering that Bilbo was there. Bilbo made an assenting noise and moved off looking for another candle or lantern.

Gandalf then stood and pulling a map out of his pocket began to speak. "Far to the east over ranges and rivers, through woodlands and plains their lies a single solitary peak"

As Gandalf was speaking Restania could not help but notice Thorin's reaction to the map. "He's surprised. He's never seen this map before" she thought.

Bilbo came in then with the requested candle. Having been a lover of all old maps he immediately came to study the map on the table. "The lonely mountain" He read quietly.

Looking around the table Restania's attention was grabbed by Gloin saying "Aye Oin has read the portents and portents say it is time. Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the barrens of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end."

"Ummm what beast?" Bilbo asked clearly quite nervous.

Bofur replied "Well that would be in reference to Smaug the terrible, cheifest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metal."

Restania smiled into her tea; yes she and Bofur would be great friends indeed. She couldn't help but be amused at Bofur for messing with the innocent hobbits mind.

Bilbo interrupted him "Yes I know what a dragon is"

Ori stood and interrupted Bilbo "I'm not afraid im up for it I'll give him a taste of dwarven iron right up his jacksy. Dori pulled his younger brother down saying "Sit down"

Balin spoke up over the chaos caused by Ori's declaration, The task would be difficult with an army behind us but we number just thirteen and not thirteen of the best …or brightest."

Restania understood Balin's point but disagreed with him. You could do a lot with a smaller company it was faster to move and easier to defend.

"We may be few in number" Fili spoke up "but we're fighters all of us to the last dwarf."

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company Gandalf would have slayed hundreds of dragons in his time" Kili added looking over to Gandalf as if to verify this.

Restania held her breath would Gandalf tell them? "I have not" there was a lot of commotion until Gandalf continued "But Restania has killed two in her lifetime" and then there was silence.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello all. So this is part 1 of Restania's story please let me know what you think. I tried to go a little more in depth then in the last story and in so doing have to split her story into two parts.

* * *

The silence was deafening and all eyes were on her, the ones that caught her attention however, were that of Thorin himself. He was reappraising her she realized, trying to imagine her small form taking on two massive dragons. "I think perhaps I should tell you my story." She said breaking the silence.

All the dwarves nodded in unison. It would have been an amusing sight if not for the seriousness of the moment.

"I was born just over 400 years ago in the wild, the first child born in almost a century to our people."

"Who are your people? Why were there no children for so long" Ori asked excitedly for he loved to learn of new cultures.

Dori slapped his brother on the shoulder "Don't interrupt it's rude."

"No it's alright Master Dwarf." Restania said to Dori before turning to a blushing Ori "You may ask what you like."

"I shall answer your second question first Master Ori."

"There are several reasons that children are so rare among my people. Those reasons I suppose will require a bit of a history lesson. We were once a great people strong and proud with a love for family and a pride in our culture but then the famine came. The people began to lay blame for the famine on one another and began to fight amongst each other. Then the war broke out. The battles were hard and many lost their husbands, their sons, the brothers.

Our once generous and strong population dwindled and soon there were less the a thousand of our people left. The two warring sides came to an agreement they would put aside their disagreements with the condition that they leave this cursed land together and try to find a new home

They journeyed for many years seeking out a place they could call our own as their number continued to decrease. They asked help from the men and the elves neither was willing to give much. With the lack of help came a lack of trust. Our people could not count on anyone but themselves it would seem and so they continued to wander never letting an outsider in. Our number dwindled more over the next one thousand years to less than 200 and child birth became almost nonexistent. Most of my people you see could not find a suitable partner in our clan and so as they were taught to they lived without one."

"But your parents must have found one another or you wouldn't be here." Nori put in

"Aye my mother caused a huge scandal by breaking the tradition of marrying inside her clan." Restania answered quietly.

Thorin didn't know what caused the sudden flash of pain in those beautiful blue eyes but he didn't like it. He wondered what horror she was remembering that could have caused such pain.

"Who was he?" Ori asked softly "Your father I mean?"

Restania smiled at him "My father was a High ranking elf in King Thranduil of Mirkwoods army." She paused looking over at Thorin when he tensed.

Thorin met her eyes squarely and he could see the fear that hid in their depths, fear of his rejection and his hatred. He took a deep breath a forced himself to relax his stiff posture. "Continue." When she stared at him in surprise he gruffly responded. "I will not forsake you for something that you could not control."

She nodded her head in thanks and turned back to the table. "There was an attack by orcs on some travelers on the boarders of Mirkwood forest. Thranduil sent out my father's company to deal with the problem and although they were victorious my father and several others were gravely wounded in the fight. Our people had set up their camp just north of where the fight occurred and upon hearing the commotion had sent some warriors and healers to see if they could help. My mother was one of the healers sent and she was put in charge of caring for my father.

It was love at first sight according to my mother. She nursed him back to health he wished to marry her but Thranduil forbid it claiming he needed his best captain in Mirkwood. They finally reached a compromise my father would be allowed to wed my mother as long as he was at Thranduil's call.

They married and had a hundred good years together before my father was sent to the battle with Sauron. My mother found out she was pregnant two days after he left for Mordor. He never returned. He was killed in battle 7 months after she found out she was pregnant.

When she was told of his death she went into labor early. I was very touch and go for the first three months of my life so im told. My mother took to drinking when the pain from losing my father got too bad. I was often left in the care of the healer who had helped deliver me and she became more a mother to me than mine was.

The older I got, the more my mother drank. You see I looked like my father and the older I got the more I looked like him. The more I looked like him the more she hated me. She began to beat me when I was about ten years old and I would often after that be seen in Sari's house being looked at for some bruise or broken bone. Sari finally took me into her own home after an almost deadly meeting with my mother."

Restania paused surprised at the tears that were rolling down her own face. When had she started crying? "What did your mother do to you?" Bilbo asked less the tactfully

Restania lifted her head so that her neck could be clearly seen and there laid a scar that went all the way across her throat from one side to the other. Every person save Gandalf took a sharp breath.

"She decided that she couldn't live with her dead husband's replica anymore." Restania paused again trying calm herself down when she glanced back up and around the table realizing that every dwarf had some look of anger on their face. Thorin and Bofur were by far the worst however. Bofur looked like a mad man with a look of hatred on his normally smiling face but even he couldn't compare to Thorin.

Thorin's eyes were like ice and he was quite literally shaking with hatred and anger. Dwarves held women in high regard because of the rarity of them and any harm caused to a female was seen as an almost deadly offense. When he spoke she could only marvel at his control. "And what prey tell happened to your mother?" He spat the word mother out like it was a foul word.

"When Sari the healer who took me in told the clan what had happened they didn't believe her at first but my mother the next night was bragging about how she had gotten rid of her pest for good, See she didn't know Sari had found and saved me she believed me dead. After a bit more drinking she told our leader outright she had killed me with one of my father's knives. She was banished from the clan and the last I had heard had wandered into Mirkwood to never be seen or heard from again."

Restania looked around again seeing most of the dwarves had now calmed down all except Thorin it seemed for he was still clenching his hands into such tight fists she was sure he was cutting off circulation.

She moved to him and knelt down placing her hands on his clenched ones noticing how fast his eyes swung around to meet hers. "Let go of this anger for me" She said softly

"You would ask me to let go of my anger at a women who tried to kill her child and from the looks of that scar might have succeeded if only for a minute or two?" He asked harshly

"I am alive Master Oakenshield, and I am asking you to let go of your anger because it is fruitless she is long out of my life and I was better for it." His eyes that had moved to glared at a corner swung back around to her again in shock. "It gave me the mother she could never be. A true caretaker who loved me for me and supported me in all of my decisions I was loved by an amazing women one I wouldn't have traded the world for."

Thorin nodded and unclenched his hands slowly she smiled squeezing his hands lightly before standing back up and moving to her original spot noticing as she did the surprised looks on her companions faces at what had just occurred between her and their leader.

It was Ori who recovered first "Miss Greenwood you still haven't answered my first question."

Restania looked over at him in surprise "You are quite right how silly of me, I come from a race that as I said before has all but vanished from middle earth. I come from the elementals."


	6. Chapter 6

The silence that followed was so absolute you could have heard a pin drop. Everyone stared at her, some in shock and awe others in complete confusion.

It was Bilbo who seemed to find his voice first. "I've read of the elementals. They speak as though none exist anymore!" Restania smiled at him kindly.

"That is nowhere near the truth. There are not many left only about forty or so but we are still very much alive."

"Why does no one ever hear of them any more then?" Bilbo asked unconvinced

"Have you not been listening Halfling she has already explained this. They are wanderers who stay to themselves with little trust in others." Thorin snapped in aggravation.

There was silence again for a moment this one much more tense until Kili broke it. "What is an elemental if you don't mind me asking?"

Restania moved to respond but was cut off by the person she least expected.

"Elementals are a race of being who can do what their names suggest. They have the ability to control the elements of nature." It had been Dwalin that had answered.

Restania broke in at Kili's confused look. "Earth, Air, Fire and Water Kili."

Kili nodded and Dwalin continued. "They are gifted in the healing arts and are unmatched in combat. From the stories I've heard you really want to stay on her good side lads." Restania laughed.

"Did you gain any other gifts besides controlling the elements?" Ori asked the continued an explanation when he received confused looks. "Elementals are sometimes born with extra abilities."

"Aye, I have the ability to form barriers around almost anyone. It protects them from almost anything put against it from what I have seen. It does however take a lot out of me. Sari the healer who took me in warned me that if I kept it up to long it could possibly kill me. I happen to know definitively she was correct."

"You can't have died though you are standing before us lass." Bofur said eyeing her.

"But I did master dwarf at least twice that im aware of!" She answered quietly.

"Restania you should perhaps finish your story." Gandalf prompted.

She nodded moving around to sit at the table with them she knew she would need to be sitting when she finished this.

"I told you that the healer Sari had taken me in correct?" Several of the dwarves nodded.

"She and her husband Roan quickly became my family. They took me in and raised me as their own after the incident with my mother, teaching me not only how to strengthen and control my gifts but also teaching me their trades. Roan was a hunter and warrior and he took time every evening to teach me to fight not only with my powers but with weapons as well."

"Like Uncle Thorin did for us." Kili cut in looking to his uncle. Thorin gave him a nod to show he had heard his nephew's words.

"I imagine it would be the same. There were many a time that he would work me so hard I could hardly move the next day but he always treated me with love and respect. Something I appreciated more than I could ever say. Sari taught me her skills with healing during the day and worked with me on shielding ability. I loved them both so much." Restania paused the next part of her story was one of the hardest to get through.

"What happened lass if you don't mind my asking?" Nori asked quietly.

"We were traveling through the Misty Mountains headed towards Dale actually when we were ambushed by Goblins. The warriors fought bravely and there were only 4 fatalities." She stopped as tears began to fall.

"Your loved ones were among them." Thorin added softly and she nodded."

Roan was killed protecting one of our elders. Sari died protecting me. She got in the way of an arrow headed towards my back I would never have seen it." Restania said tears still falling.

"How old were you?" Bilbo asked gently.

"Two hundred I wasn't young by any means. I lost everything that day my family and my feeling of home. I left the clan not long afterward. I hoped by wandering on my own I might find a home again. I never did. I would stay in places for months at a time. I wandered for over one hundred and fifty years watching the roads and helping people where I could.

I was in a town called Carta when it was besieged by not one but two dragons. They needed help and I offered my services. I figured if I couldn't find myself a home I could at least give someone theirs back or die trying anyway.

"You would give up your life for a people you didn't know?" Thorin questioned

"I would. I know what losing your home is like I wouldn't wish it on anyone." She replied looking up and meeting his hard gaze.

"I think I remember hearing this story." Dori said thinking. "It would have been about fifty years or so ago correct?" Restania nodded

"Word reached Ered Luin of a female who had taken on and defeated two dragon brothers. It was said there was never a cleverer creature then her." Dori continued

"They made it sound easy Master Dori from what I remember which isn't much it wasn't"

"You don't remember the fight?" Fili asked it was not unheard of.

"I don't remember most of it. The healers said there is a possibility the memories might come back but after so long I've lost hope."

"What do you remember?" Oin asked

"I remember coming into the city of course but after that it changes into fragments. I can still here the people screaming whether for loved ones or from terror and smell of the scent of burning flesh, but i don't remember seeing them or challenging them nor what weapons and elements i fought with.

"You said earlier you had died twice was that caused by this fight?" Bofur asked

"Restania nodded at one point im told I had a shield around the entire city allowing people to escape unharmed but as you can imagine it does not do good things to one's body.

I defeated them apparently by snaring them with vines and crushing them under what most people I've talked to claim was at one point a mountain. The minute I dropped the rubble on them I collapsed.

The healers said they lost me twice and had I held my shield for even a minute longer they wouldn't have been able to bring me back at all. It took me almost a year to fully heal.

When I left the city I was given a hero's send off and to many people I was a hero. Imagine being a hero for something you barely remember doing.

I was traveling south and had stopped in Bree for a night of rest and to restock when I ran into Gandalf. He said he was accompanying a group of dwarves on a mission to reclaim their home and he wondered if I would be willing to help. Of course I accepted which is what places me here sitting before you. It is my hope that you will allow me to accompany you and to help in whatever way that I can."


	7. Chapter 7

The minute Restania had finished her story she was besieged with all kinds of questions.

"How long do elementals live."

"Can you show us your powers?"

"What did the dragons look like do you remember?"

The questions kept being fired off at her by various members of the company often trying to talk over one another. She answered them where she could but it was beginning to wear on her.

"We live to around 550 give or take a few years."

"The kitchen is not an appropriate place to show off."

"I don't remember."

She was becoming overwhelmed Thorin noted and he too was becoming tired of the endless amount of chatter. "Enough." He finally roared causing everyone to quiet down. Restania's shoulders visibly lifted as though a weight had been taken off and she glanced up meeting his eyes for a moment smiling in thanks. "Lady Greenwood will be traveling with us for quite some time I'm sure your questions can be answered at a later point. There is no reason to harass her right now understood?"

The company nodded smiling sheepishly. Thorin glanced to Gandalf and saw the relief in the wizard's eyes at his acceptance of the female. He then looked to Restania who had the brightest and most beautiful smile he had ever seen on her face. "I would tell her yes a thousand times over to see that smile once again." His thoughts startled him.

To distract himself from his thoughts he turned to Balin "Have you an extra contract?"

Balin shook his head but spoke up. "I shall give her the burglars." He said pulling a contract out and handing it to Restania. "I can write another quick enough if I can borrow some of Master Ori's supplies." Ori smiled in acquiescence rifling through his bag and handing Balin the items being asked for.

The dwarves talked together for quite a while leaving Restania to read over what she was signing. She found their terms more than agreeable and signed the bottom with a flourish. Thorin smiled catching the movement out of the corner of his eye. Bilbo asked a question when a lull in conversation came up. "What are the portents if you don't mind me asking?" All eyes shifted to him "It's just you see Gloin mentioned the portents earlier I just didn't know what they were."

It was Oin who answered "The portents are what the men would call prophesies. It is a list of signs we were to look for in regards to reclaiming Erebor. We have begun to see the signs foretold occurring. The time to act is upon us."

Thorin stood then and all eyes moved to him. "If we have read these signs do you not think that others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread the Dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years."

"Eyes have started looking east to the mountain assessing, wondering, and weighing the risk. Many inns and taverns I have visited I have heard people speak of it." Restania added looking around at her companions.

"What she says is correct. I have heard tell of it as well. What if the vast wealth of our people now sits unprotected? Do we sit back and let others claim what is rightfully ours or do we take this chance to take back Erebor." Thorin said more impassioned with every word.

Restania understood then what Gandalf had said. Thorin was a born leader who could stir up even the most passive of his people into excitement. As she looked around her at his family his friends and his comrades she could see the respect and high regard they each held him in. Yes he would be a great king someday if the chance were given to him.

Balin glanced up from his writing saying. "You forget the front gate is sealed, there's no way into the mountain!"

All the dwarves visibly sunk down in despair that large detail had apparently been overlooked.

"That my dear Balin is not entirely true." Gandalf said producing a key from inside his robe.

Restania was just as surprised as the rest. What else she wondered did Gandalf hide in that cloak of his.

"How came you by this? Thorin asked roughly pulling Restania out of her thoughts.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain for safe keeping. It is yours now." Gandalf said handing the key to him. Thorin took it in reverence.

"If there is a key then there must be a door." Fili said.

"These ruins" Gandalf said indicating a place on the left and bottom sides of the map "Speak of a hidden passage into the lower halls."

"There's another way in." Kili exclaimed awed excitement lacing his voice.

"Well if we can find it but aren't dwarven doors are invisible when closed?" Restania asked quietly.

"Aye lass that they are." Bombur said. It was the first time she had ever heard his voice.

"The answer lies somewhere on this map and I do not have the skill to find it but there are others in middle earth who can." Restania was surprised to hear Gandalf admit he couldn't do something.

The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage but if we are careful I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori added

"A good one too an expert I'd imagine." Bilbo replied and Restania couldn't help the amused smile that came to her face he had no idea it was what he was being asked to do.

Bofur noticed the smirk and the unknowing look in the hobbits eyes. "He's got no inkling on how to steal anything does he?" Restania turned and Bofur saw the amusement in her eyes. "That would be a no then would it lass?"

She shook her head brought back into the conversation when Nori asked. "And are you?"

Bilbo's answer showed his confusion. "Am I what?"


	8. Chapter 8

"He says he's an expert." Oin's proclaimed statement drew laughter from all except Bilbo.

"Me? No, no, no, no im not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo stated slightly panicked where is the world had they gotten the idea he was a thief he wondered.

Bofur leaned over to Restania again "That would be a no." He whispered causing Restania to laugh.

It was the sound of her laughter that caught Thorin's attention. He turned to look at her and was surprised to see Bofur leaning over and whispering something in her ear. Thorin almost growled. He found he really didn't appreciate the way that Bofur was acting around the female. He was cut off from saying something nasty by Balin. "Im afraid im going to have to agree with Mr. Baggins, he's hardly burglar material."

"Aye the wilds no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin added looking Bilbo up and down.

Bilbo who attempted to agree with them was soon drowned out by the arguments that had once again started up amongst every one. Thorin leaned toward Restania intent on asking her opinion on the matter and breaking up she and Bofur speaking again when Gandalf who was growing more and more frustrated stood.

Exuding a dark and dangerous energy he thundered. "Enough if I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is." He paused for a moment allowing the dark energy to fade back before continuing. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet and can go unseen by most when they choose and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage."

Restania and he had discussed this on the road toward the Shire and all though she understood the wizard's points she could also understand the dwarves. Here was a creature that had never seen the world beyond the Shire and nor understood what dangers it contained. He would be an asset when they reached Erebor perhaps, but their journey to the mountain would be dangerous and he could be a liability. He had no fighting experience that much was clear nor from what she could tell did he have any true travelling experience.

Her musings were cut off by Gandalf saying to Thorin. "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins here. He has a great deal more to offer then any of you know, including himself." Gandalf looked straight at Restania then, almost as though answering her previous thoughts. She nodded to him

Thorin answered him not noticing the interaction between the wizard and the elemental. "You have also chosen a fifteenth member that I did not ask for and I am more inclined to bring her then I am you're would be burglar."

Gandalf reply was simple. "You must trust me on this."

After considering a moment and knowing he would regret this Thorin nodded. "Fine we do it your way." He turned to Balin, ignoring the hobbit who had begun to sputter again, and said. "Give him the contract."

Balin who had just finished writing the newest contract smiled at the Hobbit who was still trying to say no. "It's just the usual, out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements and so forth."

Bilbo had opened the contract but gave a startled squeak when Balin finished talking. "Funeral arrangements?"

"Aye, this journey will be dangerous Master Baggins." Restania answered easily.

She smiled when she caught Thorin watching her getting a small smile and a nod in return before he stood and moved towards Gandalf. He did not wish to be overheard. "The women's fate I will take into my own hands and I will guard her as I would any of my kin." Gandalf nodded pleased until Thorin continued. "You're burglar is another matter, I cannot guarantee his safety"

Gandalf nodded "Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate." Thorin added

Gandalf's face had fallen but he answered. "Agreed."

Restania, who had heard every word spoken between them due to her elven hearing, was not only surprised by his agreement to take her on but also his promise to protect her like one of his own kin. She was moved. It was not a promise that dwarves made lightly.

Bofur nudged her out of her thoughts with an elbow to the side nodding in silent laughter to the hobbit who was still reading the contract.

"Terms: Cash on delivery" She tuned him out looking back at Bofur trying to figure out what was so entertaining.

"Wait till he gets to the injury part!" Bofur whispered and suddenly Restania understood it would indeed be amusing to see this.

"The company is not liable for such injuries as lacerations, eviscerations, incinerations?" His voice continued get higher and higher with each word.

"Watch this Bofur whispered to her" He turned to the hobbit "Oh Aye he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

Restania couldn't help the small snicker that escaped. Thorin looked over to her at the sound and saw the amusement and mirth written all over her face. He beckoned her closer to him. "You find it funny do you the thought of being burned to a crisp?"

"Not at all but I do find Bofur messing with the hobbits head generally amusing." She answered meeting his eyes. She to her surprise saw an amusement that mirrored her own in those eyes even as his face remained blank of anything.

"You alright laddie?" Balin asked Bilbo causing all eyes to shift to the hobbit in question.

"Ummm yeah just feel a bit faint." Bilbo replied feeling light headed.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur added not really looking at the hobbit

"I need air" the hobbit said in response taking deep breathes.

"Bofur." Restania said trying to warn him off knowing he hadn't noticed just how pale Bilbo had become. Bofur ignored her.

"Flash of light, searing pain then poof you're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur also added finally looking at the hobbit. Once he had he knew he had gone too far. The hobbit was pale as a sheet and wavering as though his legs might go out at any moment. He breathed in deeply and for a moment all thought he would be alright.

But the hobbit quite ruined that thought with a simple "Nope." Before he collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello All just a little not to say thank you so much to all of you who have left reviews and have decided to favor and follow this story. You have no idea how much I appreciated it. Please Please Please keep it up.**

* * *

"Very helpful Bofur." Gandalf said turning to glare at the dwarf in question.

"I didn't mean anything by it honest!" Bofur said guiltily looking at the hobbit that was still sprawled unconscious on the floor.

"We all know you didn't." Restania said throwing a friendly arm around Bofur's shoulders. "It was just a bit of fun that went a little too far that's all. Come on let's get Mr. Baggins up off the floor I can't imagine he'll be happy if we just leave him there."

Standing she moved to the hobbit's with Bofur following her. Together they scooped the hobbit up in between them. "Where should we set him I wonder?" Bofur asked still feeling rather guilty.

"There is an arm chair in the front parlor by the fire set our burglar down in there. The word burglar was said with such disgust and sarcasm it could only have been voiced by one person and Restania didn't have to turn to know who it was. Bofur however looked over to Thorin in surprise at the scathing words that left their leaders mouth.

"Come on Bofur let's get him to his chair." Restania said cutting off the words she was sure Bofur was about to send at his king.

"He shouldn't speak like that to people king or not. He doesn't know Master Baggins any more than the rest of us save for Gandalf." Bofur said his usually happy demeanor gone.

"He is just stressed Bofur and it really doesn't look very good when the hobbit that is supposed to face Smaug faints at the very idea of him." Restania answered as the settled Bilbo into the specified chair.

"Restania is right Master Dwarf you will have to forgive Thorin he is not at his best this evening." Gandalf said having followed them in to the parlor.

Bofur nodded in understanding of their points and left the room. Gandalf turned to Restania. "That was very well handled my dear Restania." She shrugged

"I do not know Master Oakenshield well enough to know his motives but I can see where he comes from, Master Baggins will need to find his courage before we reach Erebor if he is to survive his encounter with Smaug in one piece.

"I agree and I believe he will but enough of this for now will you get the old boy some tea? I imagine he will need it when he rejoins the land of the living."

She nodded heading out the same door as Bofur. Thinking on what Gandalf had said she headed to the kitchen, as she entered she was glad to see the Dori sitting at the table with his youngest brother. "Master Dori do you by any long chance have any more of that fabulous chamomile tea you made me earlier." She asked smiling only slightly when both dwarves jumped at her quiet entry.

Dori having recovered first looked to her smiling. "That I do Miss Restania wait a tick and I shall get you a cup of it. I am going to assume it is for our dear hobbit?" She smiled nodding watching as he rose and headed to the fire taking the kettle off to cool a little and grabbing down a cup to pour the tea in.

"Miss Restania would you like some more as well?"

"It's just Restania Master Dori and no thank you perhaps later though."

"Then it is just Dori." The older dwarf said as she nodded

"And it's just Ori Miss Restania." Ori added making her smile at him causing him to blush.

"Then it is just Restania Ori." causing Ori to blush an even deeper shade of red.

"Here you are Restania." Dori said handing her the warm tea. She smiled and thanked him heading out back the way she had come.

She noticed as she moved down the main hall that the dwarves had broken up into smaller groups and had spread themselves around the house. They had quieted a great deal and seemed now to just be enjoying the company of their chosen groups. As she moved down the hall she couldn't help but smile when she saw Thorin and Balin down a side hall talking.

Thorin looked up when he felt eyes on him and saw her smiling as she came down the main hall towards him with a cup of tea in hand. He smiled a half smile to her and nodded his head when their eyes met. Her smile brightened considerably. He was impressed with her he had to say, it was a difficult task he was told to meet his gaze and keep it for any length of time, although she seemed to have no problem doing so.

Balin smiled at the interactions he was witnessing. He could only watch in amusement as Thorin's eyes followed the elemental down the hall until she was out of sight. "She is quite the pretty thing isn't she?"

If Thorin's head had snapped back around any faster Balin was almost certain his neck would have broken. To hide his amusement at his kings shocked look Balin added "I had long feared you had given up on finding someone that interested you, it seems I was mistaken."

Thorin stared for a moment longer apparently trying to process the words that had exited his oldest advisers mouth. He answered as though choosing his words with care.

"She is an enigma to me. An elf even if only by half that I cannot bring myself to hate. I do not understand her. She has had a hard life and yet still she can smile and laugh as though she has never suffered a day. She has lived through knowing that her mother's hatred of her almost ended her life and yet she is glad for it. She takes to people easily even though her races and her own history have taught her do otherwise. She can light up a room just by being in it and make even hardened warriors like Dwalin turn to putty in her hands. I do not understand her in the slightest and I would like to so I suppose she does hold some interest to me."

Balin smiled reaching over to pat his king's arm affectionately. "She has made you relax and smile more this evening then I have seen in the last fifty years that says something of her. She is good for you I think."

Thorin shook his head his eyes involuntarily going back to the last place he had seen her causing Balin to laugh quietly in amusement.

Restania could hear them talking as she passed but paid it little mind. As she moved passed them and out of site her thoughts turned to how handsome the dwarf king was when he smiled even if it was only a half-smile. As she moved into the parlor she shook her thoughts away, amused at herself and focused instead on the hobbit who had awoken while she was gone.

"Are you well?" She asked sitting on a stool next to the hobbits chair and handing him the tea.

"I'll be alright just let me sit quietly for a moment." Bilbo responded sipping at the warm tea.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long." Gandalf responded. "Tell me when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you. I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of elves, who would come home late at night trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young hobbit who would have loved nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the shire."

"The world isn't in your books and maps Master Baggins. It's out there." Restania said pointing out the windows. "And it's full of the most amazing sights and places anyone could ever want to see."

"I can't just go running off into the blue I am a Baggins of Bag End." Bilbo said in fear and frustration.

"You are also a Took." Gandalf said in exasperation and Bilbo let his head fall back on to the back of the chair. "Did you know that you're great, great, great, great, great uncle was so large he could ride a real horse?" Bilbo nodded he had heard this story many times.

"Well he could at the battle of green fields he charge the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard that he knocked the goblin king's head clean off and it sailed a hundred yards and fell in to a rabbit hole. Thus the battle was won and the game of golf invented at the same time."

Gandalf smiled as Restania and Bilbo laughed. Getting himself under control Bilbo said. "I do believe you made that up."

"Well all good stories need embellishment." Gandalf replied

"You'll have a tale or two to tell when you get back that I can promise you." Restania added smiling at the faraway look in Bilbo's eyes. "Maybe there is hope for this hobbit after all" she thought.

Bilbo shook himself out of his daydreams. Sure it sounded good but reality and dreams were often very different he reminded himself "Can you promise me I will come back?" He asked them.

"No" Gandalf replied "And if you do you will not be the same."

"That's what I thought!" Restania felt her heart sink he was going to refuse them after all it seemed. "I'm sorry but I can't sign this you've got the wrong hobbit." Bilbo added as he stood. He left the contract on the foot stool in front of his chair and stiffly walked down the hall to his room missing the downtrodden looks that took hold of most of the dwarves' faces at his departure. They were once again burglar-less it seemed.


	10. Chapter 10

Restania watched the hobbit walk away until he was out of her sight. She stood and turned to Gandalf "Do you think he'll come around?"

Gandalf nodded to her. "I believe he will. He just needs time."

"Well let us hope it is not too much time. It is something he has very little of." Gandalf nodded his head in agreement and Restania turned moving out the door and down the hall with the intent of going to the kitchen.

She was just passing the side hall Thorin and Balin were in when she felt a large hand catch her wrist. She was startled and pulled out one of the daggers she had hidden in reflex. When she realized it was the Dwarf king who had captured her she relaxed.

Thorin had to say he was impressed less than a second after he had grabbed her she had a dagger out and ready to be used. Her reflexes were in top shape.

"It seems we have lost our burglar" He said letting go of her wrist and watching her tuck the dagger back where it belonged.

"It appears that way but appearances have been known to be deceiving things." She replied moving to lean against the wall next to him.

"It's probably for the best." Balin said drawing their attention to him. "The odds were always against us. After all what are we merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers hardly the stuff of legend?"

"I have heard legends with less." Restania said "It is not your jobs or your positions that are important it is what you accomplish that will be remembered. Do not lose hope before you have tried."

Thorin looked over to her that small smile gracing his features once again. "I am glad to see that someone besides me believes in this quest." He thought

He turned to Balin once again and reminded "There are a few warriors amongst us."

"Old warriors" Balin answered as though he had expected the remark.

"I will take every one of the dwarves." He glanced at Restania briefly, meeting her eyes. "And the elemental over an army from the iron hills for when I called upon them they answered, even if they weren't what I was expecting." Again he looked to Restania and when their eyes met this time neither looked away.

"Loyalty, honor, a willing heart I can ask no more than that." He said quietly eyes still glued together with the female. Restania felt as though there was no one in world but them and that the words he had spoken were meant to tell her something she had yet to understand.

Balin broke the moment unknowingly. "You don't have to do this, you have a choice. You have done honorably by our people, building a new life for us in the Blue Mountain, a life of peace and plenty, a life worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

Thorin turned back to Balin "From my grandfather to my father this has come to me." Thorin pulled out the key again. "They dreamed of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, not for me."

Balin sighed rising to his feet. "Then we are with you laddie." He said and patted Thorin's arm before he moved off down the hall leaving Thorin and Restania alone.

Thorin made to follow trying to escape the awkward silence that fallen but was stopped not only by her hand on his arm but by the words that accompanied it. "We will win back you homeland Master Oakenshield."

He was about to ask how she could be so sure of this when she spoke once again. "I wish to do something if you will allow me too."

Thorin nodded his confusion evident and only increasing when she knelt before him. "My king I am down on my Knee to pledge my loyalty to you and your kin if by life I can save any member of this company I will gladly do so. Will you accept my loyalty?" She asked head tilted down.

Whatever he had been expecting it was a far cry from this. He put a hand under her chin raising it to look into his eyes. "I will. Rise" and she did.

"There was no need for that Restania Greenwood I have not doubted your motives nor you loyalty." Thorin said still slightly in shock though his face gave none of his inner thoughts away.

"I understand it was not necessary but it was a respect you deserve. You are not only our leader Thorin Oakenshield you are our king and we owe you all the respect, loyalty, and devotion that we can give you."

"Our king?" he asked her quietly "Would you think of me as your king Miss Greenwood?"

"I would if you would not be opposed to it, you are from all I have seen and heard an honorable dwarf and an exceptional leader, and one I would gladly follow."

"I am not opposed. If anything I am honored that you see me as such." She smiled at him

"I am glad I had thought I might have offended you." Restania said laughing slightly

"Not at all, I can say that you surprised me, not many I have encountered know how to pledge their loyalty in the traditions of old."

"It something Roan taught me" She said and he vaguely remembered that Roan had been the father figure in her life.

"Thorin, Miss Greenwood come we are gathering in the parlor." Dwalin called down the hall as he passed followed by several others.

They did as they were bid moving together down the hall and into the room where the rest had gathered. They split apart when they reached the door, Thorin moving to stand by the fireplace and Restania to lean against a table that was situated at the side of the room. She was surprised when she was joined by Thorin's nephews a few minutes later.

"Good evening Miss Greenwood." They said in unison making her smile.

"May we join you?" Kili asked

"Certainly I am never one to turn down the company of two handsome dwarves." Restania answered lightly causing both to laugh as they each took to standing on one side of her.

"And what do you think of our humble company Miss Greenwood." Fili asked as he settled.

"Please Master Fili, Master Kili it is Restania. Miss Greenwood is far too formal." They both grinned "Then you may call us by Fili and Kili. I imagine the formalities will get tiring soon enough anyway."

She laughed at them and both Fili and Kili caught their uncle's glance their way.

"You know Fili I don't think I've ever seen uncle so taken with someone as he is with Miss Greenwood here."

"I believe you may be correct brother." Fili replied

"Are you jesting with me good sirs?" At the shaking of the boys heads she continued. "Really? Well I must say the feeling is mutual. Your uncle is a most interesting being."

A sudden thought occurred to her. "Will my interest in him or his in me be a problem for either of you?"

"No not at all. We are actually very glad. Our uncle has always lived a solitary life his people always came first and we had long given up on him finding someone who could bring him happiness. We are glad to see someone has finally garnered his attention." Fili answered

"There have been no others?" Restania asked in disbelief surely a dwarf such as Thorin was well sought after.

"Oh there has been interest in him certainly but he never showed interest in them until now at least." Kili answered.

She blushed lightly wondering how it was she seemed to have garnered the attention of a king where no other had. Her thoughts were stopped dead by what she could only describe as a beautifully haunted voice beginning to sing. Looking around for its source she realized with a start that the voice came from Thorin.


	11. Chapter 11

Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To find our long forgotten gold

The Pines were roaring in the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red  
It flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light

The melody had started of quietly with only a gentle hum and Thorin's deeply hypnotic voice. But one by one the dwarves had joined the song their voices moving with a beautiful harmony with one another. Restania could not stop the tears that began to fall down her face nor did she want too at the sheer sadness beauty and power of the dwarves' song. These dwarves had lost everything their livelihoods, their homes, their loved ones all because of a creature who lusted for gold.

When the singing finally stopped all the dwarves were standing and looking to their leader. He smiled softly at each and every one of them. "Get some sleep everyone we begin our journey at first light."

As the others began to move away his eyes found Restania still leaning against the table. He moved toward her then paused losing his breath slightly at the sight that greeted him. Tears were streaming down her face still and she made no move to rid herself of them.

He started moving again and came to stand in front of her. He offered his hand and noticed she took it with no hesitation. He led her out the front door and down to the bench that sat their

"Why do you weep my lady?" He asked quietly once they had taken their seats

"Your song reminded me of just how much you have lost, all of you. I cannot imagine the kind of pain that that monster brought and I hope that I never have to"

"You weep for us?" He asked when her eyes met his. She nodded keeping their eyes connected. He was surprised to realize there was no pity there only sympathy and sadness

"How did you find the strength to keep going?" She asked him quietly as her tears abated slowly.

"It was my people at first, they gave me strength I knew that they would need me and I could not deny them not when they had lost so much to begin with. Then when my sister died and my nephews came to me it became them that gave me strength.

"You love them very much, they are lucky to have you." She answered quietly

"That they will tell you depends on the day." Thorin answered dryly but it had the desired affect for it had caused a small laugh to escape her.

"They love you too. They are as protective of you as you are of them." Restania said smiling softly.

"What did they say to you?" Thorin almost growled. His hand clenching as he wondered if he would need to skin them in the near future.

"Nothing but nice things I assure you. They were just being friendly." She put her hand on his clenched one. "You can relax. They have said nothing untoward."

He did relax but only marginally. "They have a tendency to stick their nose where it does not belong if they begin to hassle you let me know and I shall take care of it."

Restania nodded but doubted it would ever come to that. She shivered slightly it was a cool evening here in the shire and she had not grabbed her cloak on the way out. Thorin noticed.

He stood taking in her confused expression before slipping his over coat off and placing it over her shoulders. "It would not do to have our elemental sick before this journey has even begun."

"Thank you Master Oakenshield."

They sat in silence for quite a while simply taking in the clear night and calm peaceful atmosphere that made up the shire. Restania lost herself to her thoughts and so she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her companion's humming start.

Thorin shot her an amused look. "You have a beautiful singing voice." She said quietly when he continued to hum softly. He stopped to look over to her.

"I thank you Miss Greenwood it is nice to have an audience that appreciates it." She was glad for the darkness of the night for it hid the light blush that again colored her cheeks.

"Do you sing?" Thorin asked her.

"No not at all it is one gift I never received." She laughed at his bland look and stood.

"It is late" She said his confusion at her action shining clear in his eyes. "I believe that I shall turn in for the evening." At his nod she turned and went back inside.

Dwalin and Balin were the only two it appeared were the only two still up shaking off the strange looks she was receiving she collected her bedroll and began to search for a place to put it. The front parlor wasn't an option nor was the spare room apparently.

She finally settled on sleeping in the dining room and began to set her bedroll up. She slipped off Thorin's coat and suddenly realized what had caused the strange looks from Balin and Dwalin she had completely forgotten she was wearing it. She had just lain down on her side when she heard the sounds of another bedroll being placed down next to hers.

She turned over already guessing who it was. "It seems there is very little room anywhere else" Thorin remarked dryly earning a quiet laugh from her.

"Why do you believe I ended up in here good sir." She said tuning onto her other side so that she could face him as he lay down.

"I had wondered where you had gotten to. Balin and Dwalin pointed me in this direction."

She nodded "I am surprised they did not accost you about my wearing your coat." She answered laughing

"Oh they did." He replied causing more laughter to drop from her lips.

"Do not worry great king I imagine they will not bother you about it for long."

"I do hope your right." He noticed her yawn. "Get some sleep Miss Greenwood it will be a long day of traveling tomorrow.

"It is Restania my king. I am nothing but a simple wanderer."

"Then it is Thorin Restania for I have no kingdom."

"Kingdom or no Thorin you are still our king. Do not ever allow yourself to doubt that. We would follow you to the ends of middle earth if need be."

With those final words she turned settling down and slipping into a blissful sleep but not before she head his quiet "Sleep well Restania" and his humming start back up again.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello my lovelies. Here is another chapter for you I'm hoping to have another chapter done and up by the end of the weekend please let me know what you think! :)

* * *

Restania had only been at the Creature's Crusade one of Carta's inns/taverns for two days when the commotion started. At first she believed it was simply a celebration or festival until she heard the screams and knew they were not of excitement, but of terror.

She ran out of the tavern at the heels of others wondering just what could cause such chaos in such a short amount of time and what met her eyes was a scene of devastation and destruction so horrible she almost couldn't fathom it.

Buildings were in flames people ran to and fro looking for loved ones or trying to escape whatever had caused such mass destruction. She saw the flames rain from the sky and didn't need the screams of "DRAGONS" to tell her what monster was the cause.

"These people need help" She thought to herself "They will lose their lands, their livelihoods, and their homes if I don t do something and quickly." She began to move through the city, helping where she could, hoping she could find who was in charge.

She found the Master of Carta at the center of town trying to direct people out of the city and which way was possibly the safest. "Master Balti I come to you to offer my assistance."

"Assistance and what assistance could you offer miss, unless you plan to take on those two menaces that have come to take our city yourself." His tone was disbelieving and she in all honesty couldn't blame him.

"That is exactly the assistance I offer! I can give your people time to get out of the city but im not sure how long it will last."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that." Balti snapped in return his concentration still on directing people.

"Like this." Restania moved back from him and began to form her shield. She knew this would be the biggest and most taxing thing she would ever do and wondered if she had the strength to hold it once she had it erected.

The master and several others stopped dead when they saw the pale blue shield begin to grow and cover them all. Many were truly fearful of the shield until fire once again rained down from one of the circling dragons and they realized that the shield did not let the fire nor the heat through.

"What is your name and how have you come by this talent of yours?" Balti asked impressed despite himself.

"My name is Restania Greenwood and I am an elemental. That is where my shielding comes from but you must hurry, I have the city completely shielded but I'm not sure how long it will take those two beasts to realize their fire isn't working anymore." She didn't mention she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to hold the shield up herself. Already she felt the strain more than she ever had.

Balti nodded and began once again hurrying his people but looked back and asked one more question of her. "Why would you help us?"

"Because I know what losing your home feels like and I will not allow anyone to suffer that sadness and longing if I can help it."

"Then we thank you for your help even if it is likely to get you killed."

Restania smiled and Balti turned back to his task. She needed to get away from the city center if she was too be any serious help at all but she wasn't sure she would be able to move and keep the shield up. She tried anyway, when the shield did not waiver she smiled perhaps she was stronger than she believed. She moved again this time headed toward the towns outskirts that sat against the mountains. She knew if she could get there she should be able to draw the dragons' attention away from the escaping people.

She felt herself weakening with every step and knew she would have to do this here and now if she wanted to defeat these two monsters. She summoned her strength one again and called to the vines that grew in the forest that covered the mountains. She moved her hands in a delicate dance and directed the vines to capture and bring down her foes.

The two dragons screamed in aggravation and frustration as they were caught in the vines grasp burning off the vines every time they were caught but there were too many and soon they were overpowered and brought to the ground and for the first time Restania saw her opponents up close.

The first dragon to hit the ground had scales of bright yellow the color of the sun at noon and an underbelly of soft gold. The second dragon hit the ground only a minute after the first. He was the larger and the stronger of the two. His color matched the fire he breathed and his underbelly shone the color of bronze.

"Who dares to tear us from the sky as though we were nothing but large toys to be played with?" The yellow dragon asked.

"That would be me." Restania answered stepping into their line of sight.

"You little morsel? But you are so small! How can such a tiny creature have such immense power? For surely you must be strong for not only do you shield an entire city but you pull us from the sky as though we are nothing." The fire colored dragon asked in mocking tones for he could see the strain holding the shield was having on her and knew she was weakening.

"Yes me I may be small in size but my abilities and my will are great. I will ask you only once to leave these people and this place in peace." She answered

"And if we refuse?" The yellow dragon answered also sensing her weakening.

"Then I will be forced to stop you before you can cause more harm to these innocent people." She answered feeling her strength ebbing away steadily.

"I believe we are disinclined to acquiesce your request." The fire colored dragon replied. "You are growing weaker by the minute and once you have lost your strength you shall make a tasty snack to be sure."

"Then I suppose I should use the rest of my strength to stop from happening." Restania answered steeling herself for what she knew was likely to kill her.

"What do you speak of little morsel?" The yellow dragon answered a slight fear stealing over his heart at her words.

"Only this." Restania answered and began to once again move her hands in a delicate pattern drawing upon the last of her strength. At first the pair of beasts believed that nothing was happening and began to laugh until they heard what sounded like large cracking sounds coming from the mountains behind them.

Both creatures turned as much as they could in their bonds and were terrified to see the mountain quite literally tearing itself apart and heading straight towards them. It was the last sight they ever saw, for soon they were crushed under the weight of an entire mountain being set on top of them.

Restania looked on until the last rock fell. Then and only then did she allow the shield to collapse and her body to shut down. Her energy gone she hit the ground and knew no more.

She awoke in Bag End gasping for breath.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Wahoo I'm back. I apologize for the delay i have been completely renovating my house and has literally taken up all of my time recently.

* * *

Restania jerked up in a cold sweat. Gods it had felt so real. The heat of the fire, the sounds of the screams, she could remember it all with stunning clarity.

The healers who attended her had warned her that this was a possibility, that she would come to remember it all. They just hadn't warned her it could take this long or that it would terrify her this much.

She was remarkably glad they had decided to sleep in the dining room where there were no elements around for her to manipulate in her terror. She didn't want to think about the damage she could have done if there had been. She had learned long ago that her abilities were closely tied to the emotion she felt and that when asleep she had much less control of those emotions.

Restania looked over her shoulder slightly surprised to realize she hadn't woken her sleeping companion. Thank Mahal for small mercies.

She rose quietly knowing that she would sleep no more this night and headed toward the kitchen intent on making a cup of tea. Perhaps she would take it outside and enjoy the quiet night. What she didn't notice was the eyes burning with worry that followed her out of the room.

Thorin was awoken by the elemental jerking up gasping and trembling. He kept his eyes closed enough to make it appear he was still sleeping while silently watching her try to gain some control back wondering what she could have dreamed that had put such fear into her eyes and was causing her to shake like a leaf.

He watched her glance over him and felt her relax a little when she realized he still seemed to be asleep. "Always thinking of others aren't you?" he thought to himself with a small smile. He watched her rise quietly and head towards the kitchen. He continued to lay there debating going after her. Finally he stood heading to the kitchen.

"Good morning Restania" Thorin greeted quietly as he entered the kitchen. Despite his quiet tone she jumped moving immediately into a defensive pose. When she realized who it was she relaxed sending a smile his way.

"Good Morning Thorin, You startled me I did not realize anyone else would be up this early." She answered and was hit with the sudden realization that he had been sleeping next to her. It appeared she had woken him after all.

Thorin watched the smile fade from her face slightly as she asked "I woke you didn't I?"

"It is of no consequence I would have woken on my own within the hour anyway." He answered trying to soothe some of the guilt he saw in her eyes.

"I still wish to apologize. I had been warned that I might start remembering I just hadn't expected it to happen all at once, not after so much time has passed." Restania said as she busied herself with starting tea.

"Remembering?" Thorin questioned then realized what she must be talking about "You were dreaming of the fight with the two dragons weren't you?"

"Not dreaming, remembering" She answered quietly as she put the kettle over the fire.

Thorin studied her. She still looked a little tired but he knew intimately that sleeping after such dreams was nigh impossible. "If you would like to recount them I would be more than willing to listen. It might be of help."

He watched the surprise flit across her face and couldn't really blame her for it hell he had surprised himself with the offer.

She studied him for a minute realizing he was truly offering her this release. She nodded smiling. "I would like that. But I believe it would be safer to do so in the dining room I am not sure I have complete control of my abilities at the moment and I would prefer not to destroy our host's home."

Thorin looked at her in confusion and catching the look she elaborated. "When I was around 15 I was staying with the healer that would later take me in recovering from a "fall down the stairs"."

Thorin growled softly he was intelligent enough to know she had suffered from her mother's hand and not a fall at all. Restania continued pretending not to hear him. "I had a terrible nightmare about my father's death. I was as you imagine terrified beyond belief. It was a cold night and Sari had left a fire banked in my room to keep me warm, at the height of my fear I manipulated the fire and burned half the room down before I could be reached. I have since then made sure that I sleep with no more elements around me then are necessary."

"We will be camping for much of this journey and will I imagine keep fires going for warmth will this be a problem for you?" Thorin hated to ask but their safety was his first concern.

"As long as there is someone on watch who can wake me if they see something strange we will be fine." She answered easily.

He nodded and watched as she moved towards the fire where the kettle had started to boil. Taking the kettle of she glanced over her shoulder asking "Would you like some?"

When he nodded she pulled two cups to her and poured tea into both and handed him one before turning and heading to the dining room. Thorin followed and when she sat he surprised her by sitting next to instead of across from her.

It took her close to two hours to tell him her tale. Once she had finished she all but sagged. It had been a relief to share it.

"Thank you for listening. It does seem to have helped." Restania said standing heading back towards the kitchen

"You're welcome. I am pleased that I could help." Thorin replied having stood and followed her.

Upon entering the kitchen she was surprised to see Fili and Kili sitting at the kitchen table drinking what was left of the tea. "Good morning, you two are up early."

"Aye we woke and heard you and Uncle talking." Fili answered

"And we didn't want to disturb you so we came in here." Kili added

"You heard my story then?" Restania asked feeling slightly relieved she wouldn't have to tell it again.

When they both nodded she smiled. "Good then it can be your job to retell it as you see fit I am not sure I will be up to living it again."

When they both nodded again in unison she couldn't help but snicker slightly. Turning to Thorin she asked. "Do you think it too early to start breakfast?"

It was Gandalf who answered her as he hunched through the door "It is an hour before sunrise. I believe that breakfast would be good."

"Thorin, Kili, Fili will you wake the others while I start cooking?" Restania asked as she headed out towards the pantry.

Restania was able to scrounge enough to feed the company breakfast, and once all had had their fill she insisted that the clean their host's home before departing. "We can't just leave everything in disarray!" She had said and they had surprisingly listened to her.

They arrived at the Green Dragon just before sunrise and had begun to saddle and pack up their supplies when Gandalf spoke up. "It seems we will be a pony short."

"We will not if, as I suspect, your burglar does not join us." Thorin snapped.

It was Bofur who broke the sudden tension "I would bet he comes." He says laughingly before adding. "Anyone willing to take my bet?"

This started a rally of bets being thrown around. Most believed like Thorin that he would not. Oin, Fili, Kili, Bofur and Gandalf all said he would.

"Thorin, Restania care to make a wage?" Bofur asked.

Thorin shook his head answering. "I care not if he joins us. In my mind if we need a burglar we have the elemental."

"Suit yourself." Bofur replied smiling "Restania?"

Watching Thorin's retreating back for a moment she smiled. "I believe our Mr. Baggins will turn up. I will take your bet."


End file.
